Power Rangers Digi Cosmos
by FyaGuardian
Summary: I'm back! Too much has happened to put down here but I'll try and post more regularly in future. Start of story Arc!
1. The Reunion of Ninjas

Disclaimer: this story contains some M/M relationships. If you're not open-minded then do not read, as this may lead to offence and I don't want to offend by accident! This story will also have an M/F relationship and mentions most of the power rangers from the original to SPD. (Big project I know!) And now the legal stuff; I don't own power rangers, they belong to Saiban. I do however own the character Rex Talbot and Palmer Beach & its amenities like the University! Now, on with the story.

Power Rangers: Digital Cosmos

Chapter One: The Reunion of Ninjas

"And cut. Good that was great; take five, everyone!" Adam Park, the film director, was working on the set of his new movie 'Trailblazers'. The film was about a teen that dreamed of being a world famous motor-cross champion. Many people auditioned for the part of the teen but Adam knew in his heart that he chose well. This was going to be his make or break movie, the film that elevated him to the same realm as Steven Spielberg, Ang Lee and Martin Scorcese. "Rex, get Mr. Bradley on set please!" Rex Talbot, Adam's runner and your general teen with no distinct career path, ran to the cabin marked 'lead actor' and knocked politely.

"Mr Bradley, your scene is up now. You're wanted on set."

"Yeah, yeah I was coming! And what did I say 'bout calling me Mr Bradley?"

Rex smirked, as he replied "Yeah, don't; but it's what usually happens on movie sets. Look are you coming out or not; this is the last scene 'apparently'!"

The door opened to reveal Blake Bradley in his usual navy motor-cross uniform. "This best be the last scene, I've got to meet my girlfriend tomorrow!"

"Yeah I know, I'm trying to make it so that we only need one take and then 'we out'!" Rex was a no-nonsense kind of guy. He wasn't about to take shit from anybody, even if he was employed as a lowly runner!

"Right, Blake this is the scene. I want you to do two laps of this dirt track and come from third place or lower to win the race, got it?" Adam's thought processes and visions were so graphically clear that it was little wonder this movie had Oscar nomination talk before it was even released!

"Hey, I can handle it bro! I mean I was a factory rider!"

"Like we haven't heard that a million times before!" Rex had a natural air of sarcasm about him but he being just 19, everyone just thought it funny!

"Wise guy. So you still need a ride to Palmer Beach? I can drop you if you like!"

"Yeah that would be awesome! Cheers Blake! ...Wait Adam said he needed to go there as well, you don't mind if he hitches a ride?"

"Well I don't know..." Blake, Adam and Rex had grown close over filming (seeing as they were the youngest three there!) but he really wanted some alone time with his girlfriend!

"Pwetty Pwease wit Chewwies on top! Don't make me do the cute face!" Blake was very convincing. His brown dread locked hair framed his chocolate skin very well; he wore a red t-shirt under a ripped denim jacket, which belittled how physically buff he really was; and he teamed that up with black combats and white McKenzie trainers!

"Fine but you owe me big time!" Blake put on his helmet and jumped unto his bike.

* * *

At Palmer Beach, Victoria 'Tori' Hanson was just coming to shore after a slamming surf session and heading up to her post as part time lifeguard for the beach. Her partner in crime, Rocky DeSantos was staring at an old photo of his, from a long time ago. It showed himself, Tommy Oliver, Tanya Sloane, Katherine Hillard and Adam Park. He gently caressed the part where Adam was standing and sighed softly. "I never got to tell you how much you mean to me..." he reminisced.

"Never got to tell who how much you mean to them?"

"Tor..." Rocky leaned back on the chair he was sitting on a bit too much for his own liking, and ended up flat on his back. "...Owww. That hurt!"

"Come on Rocky, spill it. You've always been able to talk to me, so start talking boy!" Tori extended her hand to him. Rocky grabbed it and allowed her to raise him to his feet!

"...It's like this. You've known since day 1 that I was gay, but you didn't hold that against me. But... there was something I was hiding. You know when you asked me if I had a crush on anybody and I said no…" He paused briefly, enough to get an affirmative nod from his pal before continuing, "Well there was someone. I should've told him but at the time I was just a bit...clumsy. Ok I was very clumsy," Rocky added when Tori looked at him with a raised eyebrow; to everyone who knew him clumsy might as well have been his middle name! "He was with another girl and I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Then we started losing touch and I haven't seen him in ages. I just wished that I had told him when I had the chance."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up. I'm meeting my boyfriend and Rex here in a couple of minutes..."

It was Rocky's turn to raise his eyebrows, "yeah like that's gonna cheer me up, hanging around with you two lovebirds and the saint of sarcasm!"

"...And I was wondering if you would come with and meet this other person they're bringing. Please, Rex even promised to be less sarcastic if you agreed to come!" She pounced on him and started mock begging and pleading. In the end all Rocky could do was give in against his better nature.

"…Alright, I'll come. But you owe me! Big Time!"

* * *

"What's that Adam?" Rex asked in the back of Blake's Hummer. They had spent the last two hours on the road chatting about how awesome it would be to get away from filming finally!

"It's an old picture of pals from Angel Grove. That's Kat, and Tanya. She pretended to be my girlfriend to fool everyone into thinking I was straight..."

"I think you could've done a good job of that by yourself Adam," quipped Blake from the front seat. He was answered by Rex giggling his head off whilst Adam socked in the shoulder!

"As I was saying...That's Tommy, and finally standing next to me is my long time best friend, Rocco. Rocky to you lot. Yeah they were happy days back then. Sometimes I wonder what some of them are up to at this exact point in time."

"Especially Rocky I presume?" Adam turned to look at Rex amazed at how he knew that he missed Rocky. "I mean it's kind of obvious really, especially in that photo. You're both looking at each other with huge smiling faces. Anyone who can make you smile that much has a definite place in your heart, just like you and Blake have spots in mine...but don't be getting any ideas mind!" Adam blushed deep red and smiled. Rex knew exactly what to say at the right time! "Thanks, man."

"Okay Agony Uncle, we're here. Help me unpack the stuff from the boot, and Rex no joyriding!" Blake ran to the beach and looked around for Tori's watchtower.

"Hey, you there..." Blake turned around to see a Hispanic in his twenties facing him. "...You wouldn't happen to be Blake Bradley by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's me, but who are you?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. I'm Rockwell DeSantos, Tori's lifeguard partner. Yeah, she said that she wanted some alone time with you and I should 'help out' with your stuff to the beach. Whereabouts is it?"

"Up there, where that guy with the dreadlocks is."

"Right, next to Rex. ...Don't look so shocked," Rocky answered to the puzzled look on Blake's face, "He use to help Ernie run the Beach Bar, not too long ago." With that Rocky left Blake and ran up the steps towards Rex. "Yo, Rex long time no see."

"Rocky, O my God. Look at you. How you been? How's the beach been without me, quiet as fuck right!"

"A lil' help here, please...gasp" Rex took the boxes in Adam's hands was about to walk away when he remembered to introduce his pals to each other!

"Oh btw Rocky, this is..."

"Adam!"

"Rocky!"

"You know each other!"

TBC

* * *

Rate and review people! 


	2. The Start of a New Era!

Power Rangers: Digital Cosmos

The Start of a New Era

* * *

"Let me get this straight, this is the same Rocky who was in that photo you showed me?" Blake was having a hard time understanding how the two former best friends, Adam and Rocky, had been able to miss each other for so long. "And he was here in P.B. all this time?"

"It's not that simple Rex," Adam tried to explain. "I was busy with filming and I didn't know he was here..."

"And I was busy with both my karate club and my lifeguard duties. Had I had known that Frog boy was here I sill wouldn't have been able to see him." Rocky sniggered at the reference to Adam's ninjetti power.

"Well at least I wasn't clumsy like you, monkey breath!" This caused both Rocky and, astonishingly, Adam to laugh uncontrollably, which meant that Rex felt out of the loop!

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it," Rocky said whilst giving Adam a huge hug. "It's a private joke from ages ago!"

"Well when the two of you return from the land of the wacko, I'll be setting up on the beach. 'K?" Rex didn't allow time for recognition or an answer as he made his way, with most of Adam, Blake and his gear, to the beach. He chose a perfect spot shaded by some rocks and was about to call the rest when a flash of purple appeared before him, knocking him onto the sand.

"What the fuck?"

"The question's not what the fuck, you pathetic teen, but WHO the fuck! Hahahahhahahahaha!" Before he had the chance to respond, the shadow of a man appeared in front of him. "I am Ivan Ooze. Welcome to your nightmare!"

* * *

"Hey, you," said Blake.

"Hello," Tori said in an unusually seductive voice before snaking her hands around Blake's shoulders. "Guess how much I missed you?"

"I'd rather let you show me!" Blake replied playfully, abroad grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, I'll show you all right baby," and with that Tori claimed Blake's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Almost simultaneously, both of them opened their mouths to deepen the kiss; Blake using his tongue to reacquaint himself with Tori's mouth.

"Only that much then, Tor?"

"Blake, you know I'm just warming up," Tori shot back as she leaned forward for another kiss. It was at that time that Blake noticed a definitive change in the atmosphere; it was almost as if the air around them was being charged.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do; but we will have to deal with that later." Blake managed a small smile; maybe he was just feeling the attraction between himself and Tori. As he leaned in for another snog session he heard a cry that sounded familiar.

"What was that?" Blake pulled away from another lip lock to inspect the beach.

"I didn't hear anything, maybe you should cut down on the motor-cross thin..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" They both looked at each other with horror on their faces.

"REX!" They both rushed for the door and opened it just as Rocky was coming up the ramp. The door opened out hitting Rocky on the head and sending him flying down the ramp.

"OWWWW that hurt!" Adam helped Rocky to his feet before turning back to lovers.

"Guess you guys heard Rex too. We best move now!" The four young adults ran in the direction the screams were coming from. When they got there, Blake and Tori saw Rex being suspended by what seemed to be purple streaks of lightning. Adam and Rocky on the other hand did a double take at whom they saw!

"Ivan Ooze!"

"Who?" Blake and Tori looked for confirmation from the two older men.

"Ivan Ooze: purple, evil, made from some sort of pus-like substance."

"Eewww," Tori exclaimed "Gross!"

"Tell me 'bout it. Last time we fought it got messy, real messy!" Adam relived that event when he was a power ranger, alongside Rocky, fighting the good fight.

"Wait," Blake's mind was going into overdrive. "I heard 'bout this in the orphanage. The power rangers defeated Ivan Ooze. But you just said 'last time we fought'… Wait," Blake said as everything began to fall into place. "Which means...you both were power rangers?"

"Now, let's not go around keeping secrets, Blake Bradley! You didn't tell them that you and Tori were both Ninja Storm Rangers!" Ivan released Rex and started advancing on the four former rangers.

"…Wait ...all four of you ...at one time or the other were...Po...power rangers?" Blake had managed to land on his feet but still struggled to remain standing.

"You're still standing, well take this!" And with that Ooze shot another pulse of lightning at Rex. This time Rex jumped out of the way and sprang into action he ran at Ooze jumped then did a 360 kick to his head before landing on the other side. "Well, I see you can fight then!"

" You just blindsided me, that's all… I'm not completely defenceless you fucking bastard!"

"Well you soon will be; meet my children! SLIMERS," 10 purple creatures that resembled Ooze appeared, "Attack! I've got things to do!"

"What do we do now?" Adam enquired.

"Don't ask me, I'm the clumsy Ape. You're the intelligent Frog!" Rocky retorted.

"Hey this is not the time to be having a lover's tiff!" Rex exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that, Rex?" Rocky asked

"Nothing," interjected Adam before glaring at the African American and growling, "Not funny, Rex!"

"Listen, we're going to have to put aside our differences and…"

"Tor, not now!" Blake interjected.

"Hey I just think we need to gel that's all!"

"Oooh! Bright idea! If we separate them their power might decreases since they were made from one main source. So by pulling them away from the main one, perhaps they will lose their powers!"

"See sometimes the ape does think!"

"Only when I'm near my frog prince...umm." Both Adam and Rocky went bright red!

"…Okay, this is SO going to be sorted after we deal with these umm ...slimers. Question is who is head slime?"

"Um...Rex I think the one with the spikes and shit might be a lucky guess!"

"Well, it's mine! Deal with the rest!" Rex ran straight for it and rugby tackled it hard to the ground. The others started fighting and were doing really well. Rocky was fending off three at once; Adam was jumping over his and clashing heads together via his feet; Tory and Blake used their ninja powers to fry 4 into the water whilst Rex was using his knowledge of tae kwon do to kick about the one he was facing. Turning kick into reverse turning kick, to double bandals, finishing up with a flaming back kick, which sent the slime into the rocks with a splat! Minutes later the young adults had finished off all of them.

* * *

"Are monsters always this sweat inducing?" Rex took of the red t-shirt he was wearing to reveal a 6-pack to die for! His feet were in the water as the others noticed that one of his trainers was gone, burnt to a crisp in the fight.

"Yes, but we use to have our powers to help!" Tori was trying to get the slime out of her hair.

"Anyway, I think you may have caused the lead one to go splat a bit too much, Rex," remarked Adam as he held up the ooze-covered picnic basket.

"Hey, don't throw that away," Rocky said whilst reaching over to grab the ooze-covered food. He promptly proceeded to scuff the whole lot.

"Word of advice, food is still food to great ape, no matter how soiled!" The other four laughed at the sight of Rocky and his ooze covered face. Just then Rex's phone rang.

"Holla, holla!"

"Stand by for transportation!" A metallic voice on the other side echoed.

"Stand by for what?"

"Hey, what's up," Tori asked.

"I was just asked to 'stand by for transportation', that's whassup!"

"Umm, so what's up with your hand?" Rocky pointed an ooze-covered finger at Rex's body that was covered in red binary numbers.

"Freaky, but beats me!" Then all of a sudden, Rex started fragmenting at his fingertips and toes in shards of fire. "What's happening to me!"

"Don't know but you're not the only one!" Blake was right; his whole body was covered in yellow binary numbers and fragmenting into static discharges. Tori was covered in blue binary numbers, Adam in green whilst Rocky was covered in black. All of them were starting to fragment. When they were fully reassembled they were in what Rocky and Adam remembered as the command centre. Tori and Blake saw the familiar staff of sensei Watanabee whilst Rex just looked in awe of what he saw.

"Greetings Adam and Rocky," a floating head appeared in a cylindrical tube. "It has been a long time."

"Zordon," the two rangers exclaimed. The two rushed up to the tube and fired loads of questions at him.

"Likewise, Blake and Tori, it is an honour to see two of my top students again." Blake and Tori bowed before their former sensei. Rex was just wandering around doing his own thing when a robot taped him on the shoulder making him jump. "Do not be alarmed, my name is Alpha 7."

"You're the one who phoned me. Why? I don't understand."

"Now that Ivan Ooze is back," began Sensei Watanabee, "the earth needs protecting from his evil."

"He seems to have targeted you, young Dexter, with much anger," added Alpha, "the reason for this is quite unclear."

"Now that he is a threat, we must stop him at all costs," interjected Zordon.

"So that means what exactly?"

"Rocky you could give my student Dustin a run for his money in the, how you say, klutz department!" The other four laughed at the sensei's words.

"Maybe this will help jog your memories," alpha said as he went to a console and pressed a few keys. Out of the tube, which housed Zordon, 5 morphers shaped as state of the art flip-phones. There was one for each colour of binary numbers that covered the five. One in red, one in blue, one yellow, one green and finally one black.

"Rocky: strong as an ape, who takes life at his own pace. Take the black digitiser.

Adam: agile as a frog, intelligent like a wolf. Take the green digitiser.

Tori: graceful as a dolphin, sensible and serene. Take the blue digitiser.

Blake: Tough as a beetle, faster than lightning. Take the yellow digitiser.

Finally Rex: Powerful as a dragon, courageous as a lion, free spirited like the phoenix. Take the red digitiser."

At Sensei Watanabee's the five young adults took the digitisers. "But," said Rocky, "I still don't get it, you're trying to..."

"You can't be serious, can you...?" Adam was sceptical.

Tori joked, "I think they're seriously putting too much pressure on my serene head!"

"You want us five to stop Ivan Ooze, and be the defenders of good. Again," Blake enquired.

"Those four I get, they've done it before and proved themselves. But you want me, a relative nobody, to lead a group of older kids," Blake was starting to realise the gravity of what Alpha 7, Sensei Watanabee and Zordon were saying.

"You want me to be the leader of a new breed of POWER RANGERS!"

Again rate and review!


	3. One Thing Leads to Another!

Power Rangers Digi Cosmos

One Thing Leads to Another

"I'm sorry but what basis do you have for choosing me in particular? I mean if what I know now is true, then you could have chosen so many other people to do this job!" Rex Talbot was still getting to grips with what he had just heard. Zordon, the defender of good who was apparently destroyed to eradicate evil from this galaxy, was alive. He and sensei Watanabee had just teleported Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Blake Bradley and himself into a command centre of sorts; and to cap it all, asked them to become power rangers!

"Yes, we could have chosen anybody to be a ranger. But with Ooze attacking you and you knowing the true past identities of the others, we decided to chose you. You have all the qualities of a great leader..."

"Yeah I can see it now, me being just 19 telling two 23 year olds and two 20 year olds what to do. Like that's going to work!"

"Listen to me young one, little mouse maybe small, but it can scare an elephant if needs be." Sensei's words drifted in like a soothing breeze. Rocky, as usual, was having a hard time sorting his head out.

"So that means..."

Adam sighed heavily and began, "It means that though you may think of yourself as being too young for the job, you have already gained our respect so are up to the task!"

Rex moved off the console he had been leaning on and walked into the centre of the room. He clenched his fist and shoved it in front of him. "But I'll only do it if you all help me. You have experience which I don't; I will come to rely on that a lot!"

Adam was the first to walk over and laid his hand, palm downwards, on top of Rex's. He nodded, and Rex knew that Adam was telling him that he trusted him to do the job. Next Rocky moved to the centre and laid his hand on Adam's.

"I think I speak for the both of us when I say, you can always count on us."

"I agree, let's show that Ooze whose boss!" Blake had joined in on this Hallmark moment.

"Hate to break this up guys but we got company. Ooze is in town and painting it purple!" Tori turned to face the four guys and sighed. "If we're done with the male bonding can we go, like, save the day?"

"Yeah sure, Tor!" Rocky lead the others to stand in front of Zordon in a line.

"Ummm... Zordon? How do we use these digitisers?" Rex knew that he wasn't the only one not to know how to do it!

"Just say the words DIGI MORPH DATA DOWNLOAD! The rest will come from your heart."

"Ok, let's fly!" With that the five young adults fragmented themselves and reappeared at the exact co-ordinates alpha had given them. Burnt cars, broken shop windows and scared people greeted them.

"Take a wild guess?"

"No need to Rocky. Come on!" Blake had started running in the direction where people were coming from. The other rangers gave chase, past screaming kids and frightened parents.

* * *

They soon made it to the beach, which was unusually deserted save for one purple man.

"Run, you incompetent fools. No one can stop Ivan Ooze from ruling the world, not even the great Zordon himself."

"Wrong!" Ivan spun around to see the five rangers standing in front of him. "You didn't forget about us now did you? That was you're second mistake!"

"Oh, and I guess you're going to tell me what my first was?"

"Yeah, attacking me," Rex said as he stepped in front and centre. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other four exclaimed.

"Just do what I do!" Rex reached for his digitiser with his right hand, and brought it to his face.

* * *

**PRE-MORPHING SEQUENCE**

"DIGI..."

He then flipped it open and dropped it to his right leg.

"MORPH…"

He crossed his hands in front of his face (left over right, palms to face) then immediately dropped it to his heart.

"DATA..."

Rex then reversed his hands (Palms away from face) and extended them until they locked.

"DOWNLOAD!"

**MORPHING SEQUENCE**

A rectangle outline, which is curved at every edge, shoots out of the digitiser, whilst red binary numbers cover Rex's body bar his head. He then raises the digitiser to the sky and the numbers turn into a bright flash of red light. As the flash dies down he folds his arms over his chest (like Hunter's stance in PRNS); the light being replaced by a suit of red top with white 'matrix style' numbers dropping from the white "v" around his neck. The sleeves are red all the way around the elbows and gloves, with silver trimming underneath. The trousers were tight fitting, and were pure red save for the belt that was white gold. The boots were white with red binary numbers in 'matrix style'. Finally the rectangular visor came back and lay on top of his face and, as he smirked, a flash of bright red covered his whole face and the rest of the helmet was formed. The space where his mouth should go was silver whilst everything else was in red with a few white numbers streaking to the back.

"Right, let's do it!" The other rangers assumed the morphing position and went into their own morphing sequences. They are basically the same as Rex's bar a few slight exceptions:

Tori had blue binary numbers and blue costume, and goes into her ninja storm stance. Before she dons her helmet, she looks dead straight as if to say 'come get me boys, if you dare!'

Blake has yellow numbers and costume and goes into his ninja storm stance. Before he dons his helmet he winks.

Adam has green numbers and costume and goes into Shane's ninja storm stance. Before he dons his helmet he does a smouldering pose.

Rocky has black binary numbers and costume, and goes into Dustin's ninja storm stance! Before he dons his helmet he growls.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the five rangers stepped forth and assumed a ready stance. Ivan however was not amused.

"You think that is supposed to scare me, amateurs."

"No, not really; but then this is going to hurt you a heck of a lot more than it will hurt us!" Rocky drew his cyber sword and went into attack Ooze, with the other rangers following suit.

"Come now, you're not serious!"

"Cyber Sword Earth; Full Power Stone Slash!" Rocky's sword turned into a pillar of rock and was brought down hard on top of Ooze's head!

"Cyber Sword Water; Full Power Surging Slash!"

"Cyber Sword Wind; Full Power Storm Slash!"

"Cyber Sword Thunder; Full Power Shocking Slash!"

"Cyber Sword Fire; Full Power Scorching Slash!"

The five attacks combined and caused a mighty explosion. However, it seemed that Ooze wasn't exactly alone as first thought, as four figures edged forward. One was definitely Ooze but the rest were a mystery. "You got lucky this time rangers, but next time I'll have your heads!" With that, and a flash of lilac thunder, the four figures were gone.

Rocky kicked harshly at the sand, "Damn he got a way!"

"He was only toying with us, he'll be back!" Blake tried to assure Rocky that their job wasn't finished yet. Rex was strangely silent, and then he shook his head. He was alive? No way it wasn't him!

"Power down!" The rangers went back into their beachwear from that morning.

"Rangers, well done in your first encounter with Ooze! However as Blake rightly pointed out he will be back and you must be ready."

"So what are you trying to say to us Sensei, IN OUR MINDS?" No matter how many times Sensei used his ninja powers Tori wasn't fully comfortable with it. Especially as most of her thoughts were of the intimate raunchy variety!

"I'm saying that you should all stay in the tri-city area. Find one place to stay and use it as a base."

Rocky started, "Well, I would help out here but unfortunately my mum doesn't have space for all my sisters let alone five of my friends."

"And, as Rocky will testify, my parents hate my guts so no hope there!" Adam looked at the sand and started to draw images in the sand using his toe, that was until Rocky grabbed in a headlock and started giving him the mother of all niggles. Blake turned his attention away from the best friends to view his girlfriend and raised his eyebrow. "Well we know my situation, and since I just arrived that leaves only..."

Tori interjected, "Don't look at me I have no money to put you all up."

"I do," whispered Rex. This caused all the rest of the rangers to turn to him with questioning expression. "You all can crash at my penthouse apartment. It has enough rooms." He started to walk down the beach.

"Ummm..." Blake scratched his head before continuing, "Why didn't you tell us that you had a penthouse before?"

Rex paused, "There's a lot I haven't said about myself, for important reasons. Especially about my past and my family."

"Try us; we won't look at you differently." Rocky placed his hand on Rex's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"You will, you may not want to but you will. You will because you will wonder if I'm the one with an ulterior motive." He started to run off, so as not to allow the others to see his eyes going misty eyed.

Adam spoke up, "What are you talking about?"

"…I thought that all my family were dead but they're not!" Rex kneeled into the ground and started sobbing. Rocky slid over and hugged the younger ranger who turned into the more muscled guy and let out everything that was bottled up inside him. "I thought...they were all ...dead, but...but...one of those figures. Is… (Cough)... is my father!" Rex cried hard into Rocky's chest, Rocky exchanged gazes with Adam, Blake and Tori. And just like that things did a complete 180 flip!


	4. Geeks and their Toys!

Power Ranger Digital Cosmos

Geeks and their Toys

* * *

He had cried; letting out all the emotions that his sarcastic nature had tried to hide. He had cried all the way home, back to the penthouse, HIS penthouse. He was now lying on his bed, tearstains draping his chocolate skin. He had cried himself to sleep, asking to himself questions. The first one being why, after all this time, why now did his dad show up? And he was on the side of evil, according to the others. It made little sense, he didn't have the best relationship with his dad; but he was still his dad, flesh and blood! Wasn't he?

* * *

"I think he finally went off to sleep." Adam was resting on the doorframe, which linked that room to the open plan lounge/dining room. Rocky was sitting on a sofa knees drawn to chest, whilst both Blake and Tori were standing on the balcony, which lead from the kitchen.

"Poor kid, its bad enough thinking that your parents were dead." Rocky's legs dropped down and he beckoned Adam over to take a seat. Adam obliged, closing the door as Rocky continued, "But to see your father protect some one that was evil, pure and utter evil..."

"That's why we've got to be supportive of him, no matter what. If we are true friends then we owe it to Rex. I mean if I were in that sitch I would want my friends to be there for me." Adam had sat down; his dark green pyjama combo seemed to get lost within the couch. The lack of space on the couch meant that Rocky's bare shoulders were rubbing against that of Adam's. Rocky only had on a pair of red jogging bottoms, preferring to sleep topless rather than be 'constrained by the restraints of social acceptance!' They sat in silence, going over the pain that they couldn't understand; then, as usual, Rocky got a little side tracked.

"Adam..."

"Hmmm…"

"Where's Tanya?"

"She's in New York recording her album as we speak."

"Oh right...Don't you think you should phone her?"

"Why? I don't keep tabs on everybody; you know that for a fact!"

"Yeah but she's you're girlfriend and all, I just thought..."

"Rocky, ...Tanya isn't my girlfriend anymore." Mentally Adam made a '3, 2, 1' countdown.

"...When? How? But I think more importantly, WHY!" Adam took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. Of all the people yet to know the true nature of his sexuality, Rocky was the last. He knew that Rocky was gay from Aisha in Africa. He had been going through it in his head how he would tell him; and every time ended with one of them walking away. He knew this time though, duty bound to protect the world, that neither could walk away from this conversation.

"...Rocco, me and Tanya broke up because we...just weren't right for each other."

"You're hiding something frog boy! Spit it out." Adam turned to face Rocky, grabbed the older guy's hands and looked skywards. After a long pause, which made things stir downstairs for Rocky, Adam looked him square in the eyes.

"The reason we were together...the reason why we were a 'couple' is because...I'm...I...I prefer a cock in my ass than a cock in a pussy and I didn't want anyonetoknowandthingskindof... gotoutofhandand..."

"Stop! Breathe...and relax. Should have seen you face going red there." Adam was both shocked and embarrassed at Rocky's actions, so much so that he went a bright shade of crimson! This wasn't how it was supposed to go, there was supposed to be an argument or...or...anything. Not just the boy of his dreams, his best friend for years, sitting opposite him smiling. "I kinda had a hunch! Your relationship was a bit too nice. I mean Tommy and Kim that **WAS** a relationship; Tommy and Kat that _was_ a relationship. There were some arguments there!" Both of them exhaled deeply as they remembered past experiences. "You and Tanya were a bit too nice; it was as if you were stepping over eggshells to please each other!"

"I just thought that you would hate me the most. For not being gay when you came out, for not telling you sooner."

"Hey," Rocky moved closer (if that was at all possible) to Adam and put his arm around the Korean's shoulder. "I knew, from the very first time I met you, that I was drawn to you. I just thought it was a connection, a brotherhood thing. But the more I think about it the more it makes sense to me." Rocky used his free hand to gently caress Adam's cheek; Adam was frigid but then started to melt into it. "I care a lot about you and I can't lose you, never again!"

"How much do you mean that?" Adam's face looked towards the floor. He didn't want to be hurt by the only person he loved with all his heart. Rocky was just like that, his rock, his foundation for the whole change about in his life. He didn't want that same foundation to become a jagged edge in the ass. Rocky could see that Adam was thinking way too much and decided to quell the beast that is Adam's mind. He leaned forward and gently stroked Adam's cheek until he was facing him. Then he slowly moved in, eyes locked on him. Adam's heart was pumping in his throat, whilst Rocky was trying hard to keep his raging boner down. The distance closed, all that was left between them was a few particles of air. They were ready; they were going to seal the pact. They were...

Beep-Beep Bee-bee-beep Beep! The digitisers began to ring. They were still locked on each other when Tori entered the room. "We have a problem downtown; we need to get going ASAP!"

"Ok we're on to it. Where's Blake by the way?" Adam had quickly gotten of the couch as soon as Tori had entered. Rocky however had kept on leaning forward and landed face first into the couch! Tori, trying hard not to laugh answered, "He's waking Rex up. Poor kid might be emotionally drained but we still need him."

"He's not there," Blake shouted as he came careered into the room. "He's not in his room, the windows open! I don't think he jumped though. We're too far up!"

"Zordon, what's the commotion about?"

"One of Ooze's henchmen has started to attack the city. He goes by the name of Kadoka, but he used to be called Rupert Talbot."

"Wait," mumbled Rocky from the couch before raising his head "Isn't that Rex's last name?"

"You don't think..." Tori started

"Don't answer that!" Adam began to get changed. "Well what are you waiting for? We aren't going to fight him in our jimmy-jams are we?"

* * *

Rex had started running. He heard all that he needed to hear. His father was attacking the city and he was not about to let anything bad happen to him; unless it was him opening the sweet can of whoop-ass all over his butt! It didn't take him long to find him but he wasn't going to go in without preparation. He got out his digitiser and prepared himself.

DIGIMORPH, DATA DOWNLOAD!

A flash of red light later and he was fully morphed and ready. He confidently stepped out and confronted his father. "So, this is the work of a servant of the dark side." He stopped and turned to face him, right hand on his sheathed Cyber Sword. "If I were you, I'd look for another occupation."

"And if I were you I would mind my own business! Same nosy little brat you always were; thinking that one-day you will stop me. Hahaha, you used to crack me up. So," Kadoka turned to face Rex, "have you come to play, lil' one?"

"No, I came to kick your booty!" Rex drew his Cyber Sword and charged at the half-humanoid/half lava monster that was his father. The 'man' stood not that much taller than Rex at 6ft but where Rex was chocolate coloured, Kadoka was just stone grey. He carried a purple broad sword that clashed with Rex's smaller Cyber Sword and a flash of pulsating light shone throughout the city for a brief moment.

"Hnn, not bad for a munch kin!"

"Watch it there Pappy. You're turning GREY in your old age!"

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch..."

"That makes you the bitch, hey DAD!" And with that they broke apart and continued the fight. Swords clashed in a frenzy of metal on stone (Kadoka's Sword was more stone like than polished metal!), which sent sparks flying around the battlefield. Rex delivered a sharp sidekick to Kadoka, which floored the monster. But it didn't take long for him to gain the upper hand; as Rex charged to deliver the finishing blow, Kadoka used his blade and manipulated it so that one became many! All the manifested blades were shot straight at the red ranger and he back flipped to the ground, landing hard on his stomach. The monster snickered as he approached Rex, "Now that I am the general for Lord Ooze, no one can stand in my way!"

"Hey numbskull!" Kadoka turned to see the other four rangers fully morphed with their Cyber Swords unsheathed. Rocky stepped slightly forward and raised his sword. "I was in the middle of something very important and you had to go and wreck, its 12:30am for God's sake! Don't you ever go to fucking sleep?"

"Watch carefully son as I rip this one limb from limb!"

"You want him you got to go through me!" Adam stepped in front of Rocky and tried to shield him from the impending attack. Kadoka rushed towards the duo but realised to late the sounds of two other sets of feet running toward him. He turned to be met with a double drop kick by both Tori and Blake. He stumbled back into the path of both Adam and Rocky; who slashed at his kidney and caused him to go down on his knees.

"How is that possible?"

"A wise man once said that through team work anything is possible. Welcome to power ranger 101: Lessons in kicking inter-dimensional mutated freak assess! Cyber Sword Fire; Full Power Scorching Slash!" Rex's sword glowed red hot, then caught on fire! Huge flames emanated from the sword and as he brought it down on his father! Lots of spark flew from him and he collapsed to the floor with a huge explosion!

"Way to go big guy!" Rocky came up and patted him heavily on the back.

"Way to go? Are you serious! Rex, why did you go off on your own?" Tori went into responsible adult mode.

"Duh! He went to fight his father, didn't he?" Blake couldn't believe that Tori had missed this matter of fact point.

"He isn't my father," Rex started with a cold steel in his voice. "My father died a long time ago. This thing is one of Ooze's pawns. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"You got half of that right!" They turned to see Kadoka starting to grow to the size of the empire state building!

"Oh fuck he grew!" Adam had experience of this but as they didn't have any Zords to combat it with yet they were screwed. "What now, we're powerless?"

"Good job Zordon called us in then, isn't it?"

* * *

Adam and Rocky turned at the familiar voice and saw Billy, Cam and two other ladies who were unrecognisable. The rangers ran up to the quartet and were about to do pleasantries when the buildings near them crumbled under the weight of Kadoka.

"Look we don't have much time. You need to call on your cosmic Digi Zords right away!"

"Cosmic Digi Zords? Cam what have you and Hunter been up to?" Blake crossed his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Tori looked between the two with questioning looks.

"Nothing, Blake! Look, Billy, myself, Miss Fairweather and Hayley have been working hard to get them online. Listen there are five components of the Cosmic Digidragon. The Dragon will be itself controlled by Rex, and then there is the armour and artillery. Rocky and Adam are on Armour duty; you will control the antelope and the falcon Zords respectively. Blake you will control the cheetah Zord whilst Tori will control the Swordfish Zord!"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Rex enquired.

"Let's just say you know my father!"

"Oh! Right, well if you put it like that...Ready for a test run?"

"Hell fucking yeah!"

Adam sighed, "Rocky, sometimes you are too excitable!" All the rangers lined up as the non-ranger quartet stood back. Then in unison they shouted "Initiate Cosmic Digi Zords, Now!"

* * *

The dragon arrived from out of a volcano, the Swordfish swam out of the lake whilst the falcon flew threw a whirlwind. The cheetah sprinted across the desert whilst the antelope smashed through a mountain. The rangers jumped into their corresponding Zords and logged in.

"Time to take out the trash!" The rangers each attacked with their own Zords, each of a different element. Rocky's antelope caused an earthquake, whilst Adam's falcon caused a tornado. Tori's swordfish created a devastating tidal wave that enhanced the power of Blake's thunder blast from his cheetah. Finally Rex's Dragon ensnared the monster in its fire column attack. But the monster still had fight in it yet.

"You and your pathetic friends are going to regret that!" He raised his blade and turned one into thousands that hurtled towards the Zords causing sparks to fly and consoles to begin sparking. It was then that they heard the quartet on the ground shouting at them.

"This is Mrs. Angela Rawlings, can you hear me?"

"Rex here, I thought you were **Miss** Fairweather? Never mind! What do we do now? We tried to attack it head on but it's not working!"

"Well, have you tried pushing the red flashing button?"

"Isn't that kind of corny? Most times you're not supposed to push that button!" Rocky was just getting his head around one idea and didn't need to be confused more.

"Just do it, ok?"

Rex paused for a second as his hand hovered over the red button. He then hit it with as much force as possible causing the lights in the cockpit to grow extremely bright. The Dragon converted, so that its head was looking upwards and its legs and arms were folded over its chest. The Antelope converted into a pair of legs whilst the Falcon converted into a breastplate and wings combo. Finally the Swordfish and the Cheetah converted into the right and left hands respectively. Finally the mouth of the Dragon opened to reveal a mouth guard and the start of a nose. The Zords combined together to form the Cosmic Digidragon! The Rangers all appeared in the same cockpit.

"Whoa! This is so COOL!" Tori exclaimed!

"Yeah like totally!" Blake added.

"Man, these seats are so comfortable. Their more comfortable than the couch back in the penthouse!"

"Nice to see you're easily satisfied then, Rocko!" Adam quipped. He turned to Rex who was already pressing several button combos. "What the fuck is you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking **him** down now!" The Zord flew into the air and delivered a hard dropkick to the sternum of Kadoka; then flew in a loop and charged straight into it with its wings. After that it jabbed several times with the left Cheetah fist, and then delivered a stern straight punch with the Swordfish fist.

The consoles panels started glowing and humming loudly. The rangers in unison shouted "Cosmic Digidragon, Astral Barrage!" The Megazord fired five different energy shots. The dragon's eyes fired lasers, the falcon fired an energy missile, the cheetah fired an energy bomb, and the Swordfish fired smaller blasts whilst the antelope's horns fired two energy cannons. They all hit on target, causing Kadoka to drop his sword and stumble backwards.

"I'll get you next time, you bastards!" With that he shimmered out of sight. The rangers hi-5 and whooped as they went back to HQ. After the de-briefing in which it was revealed that the tech experts were going to stay around and help with the maintenance of HQ, thoughts returned to Rex.

"I know it was bad to go there by myself but I wanted to know for sure if he had sold his soul to the devil to save his life, or he did it to spite me."

"So...the answer is...?"

"He did it for both reasons, Rocco! Making me think that he was dead when he was still alive was his way of punishing me for something. I never knew what it was...probably never will..."

"But it doesn't matter cause we're your pals, no matter what," Blake interrupted. Rex looked up, his eyes slightly misty, but had a big grin on his face. "Thanks guys. And thanks especially to you, Adam and Rocko. You're conversation kept me up for the most part."

"But I saw you fall asleep!" Adam had turned a bright shade of crimson, which was mirrored by Rocky and his sheepish grin.

"You don't spend months on a film set and NOT know how to act!" He, Tori and Blake started laughing hysterically. Rocky moved closer to Adam, wrapped his Hispanic arms around his waist and looked into the hazelnut eyes. He rested his head against the Korean's and said, "Let them laugh, it don't matter. Cause we've got each other!" With that Rocky accomplished what he was so rudely interrupted from doing before and lunged in for a firm but soft kiss. Adam reciprocated the action and opened his mouth allowing Rocky access to his tongue. As a tongue war broke loose between the older guys, Rex purred, "Oooh, someone's getting laid tonight! Isn't that right Blak...?" He turned to see Blake and Tori mirroring the actions of Adam and Blake. Sighing heavily, Rex went to the command console, grabbed a scanner and went to join the technicians working on the Zords, slightly encouraged that all was right in the world.

* * *

"How could he defeat me?"

"Because he valued the power of friendship, unlike you!" Somebody in white robes stepped out of the shadows of the pitch-black cave.

"Right, cause I haven't heard that bullshit before! Why do you haunt me, Lamar?"

"Because you killed me and Tonia, Rupert!"

"Don't call me that," another figure lashed out and the sparks showed his face. "Rupert is no more, there lives only Kadoka!" The robed figure, Lamar seemed to float forward to stand right behind him.

"Do not hurt him, or you will regret it!"

"He's the only thing left in this world that reminds me of my former life, and sooner or later he will know the truth. That I was never his real father!"

* * *

Fyaguardian: OMG, my first proper cliffhanger! What lies in store for Rex? Now that the rest are in relationships, will the group dynamic change? Will I continue to use several fancy words when one common one will do? For these answers and more...

WAIT AND SEE!


	5. Unlocking the Fire Part 1

Power Rangers Digital Cosmos

Unlocking the Fire; Part One

Vanjer Kayde was walking through the corridors of Ooze's floating mansion. Newly appointed as one of his henchmen his first task was to succeed where Kadoka had failed; defeat the power rangers. However truly he was in two minds about whether or not to help Ooze for in reality, Ooze had a hold over Vanjer, a dark secret that would soon be revealed.

Rex was sitting at the Ernie's Beach bar, except Ernie wasn't running the bar any more. He had left months ago to travel the world and sample in its delights. Regardless it still had the same feel albeit without the best factor.

"Hey what you up to?" Tori had just joined for her lunch break.

"Have to try and right an essay on the movie 'Save the Last Dance'. Topic title being 'to compare and contrast the relative ease for Sara Johnson to adapt to the cultural shock and diverse community; with how it was for the community (namely Nikki, but additionally Derek and Chenille Reynolds) to accept her.'"

"Whoa, that's a mouthful. So, how much have you written?"

"About…1820 words and that's just comparing it," he grinned. Save the Last Dance was Rex's favourite movie of all time. He had seen it over a thousand times and still wasn't sick of it (though others were)! As he continued writing, they heard a crackle of thunder, as the sky seemed to flash purple for a second. They had become used to Ooze's monsters appearing at inappropriate times over the past months. Casting a worried look to Tori, the two got up and went to investigate. Vanjer clad in a silver trench coat and black leather pants confronted them. At the same time Kadoka appeared as if out of the blue to confront him.

"Why have I been summoned, it's humiliating enough to be replaced by a younger version…"

"I'm not here for idle chit-chat. Ivan has a task for you: he wants you to distract the other rangers whilst I go one-on-one with the red one…"

Kadoka stepped forward and grabbed Vanjer roughly, "How dare you use Lord Ooze's first name. He is our leader; and aside from your blatant disregard for him, I alone will be the one to confront the red ranger!" Vanjer looked at him and smirked, within a heartbeat he had managed to flip Kadoka over his head and now stood over him.

"Firstly, Ivan is your Lord; I'm here against my will; I have no beef with the rangers. But if I don't help the rangers I can't help my home world. And secondly, these orders came from IVAN himself; you wouldn't want to disobey them would you?" With that Kadoka rose to his feet and cursing under his breath nodded his head in approval. And then they were gone in a flash of purple thunder.

"Maybe we should…"

"…Tell the others? Yeah, I think you're right!" With that the two rangers fragmented into the command centre. Billy, Adam and Mrs. Rawlings were there working a power modification for their new weapons.

"I think Ooze's henchmen are up to something big!"

"What makes you think that Rex?" Without looking up from his work, Billy had managed to convey not only the fact that he was listening, but also the fact that he deemed this serious.

"Well, the fact that me and Tor overheard Kadoka and Vanjer talking about a plot to single me out in combat!"

"Well it's a good thing that we finished combat training then," said Rocky as he and Blake entered the main chamber. The training facilities were in a smaller annex of the command centre but had the entire feel to it of an ancient dojo (ala Ninja Ops). Blake looked sweaty and flushed but it was Rocky who looked worse for wear. Setting his work aside Adam looked at him squarely, half grin plastered on his face, before inquiring, "Let me guess, you're down 10-4!"

"Worse," Rocky replied giving Adam's forehead a sweaty kiss, "12-2! But it's all good; I think I need the practice!"

"Good then you'll have no problem with these then," to which Adam pressed a button on the table that the resident geniuses had been working on. Five square slabs, one for each ranger, rose up; each supporting a different weapon. Billy stepped in front of them and preceded to hand the weapons out.

"Rocky, this is your Mountain mallet; Adam, you have the Breeze Baton; Tori, the Aqua axe is yours to wield; Blake, you should be familiar with the Charged claw as it's a variation of you antler from your ninja ranger days. Finally, Rex, you have the Blaze Blade. It comes with three modes: Phoenix mode allows you to throw it with deadly accuracy; Dragon mode lets you wield it like a chakram; whilst Lion mode allows you to split it into two curved blades and carves up your enemy with them."

As if on cue Zordon appeared, "Rangers there are reports of two disturbances in the area, you have to split up for this assignment."

"Mrs. Rawlings, did Hailey manage to finish the modifications to our Cosmic Cycles?"

"Yes Adam, the cycles have been tailored to suit your powers. Adam's bike can convert into a hover bike, Rocky's can go off-road with ease, Blake has the fastest one, and Tori's can go underwater; whilst Rex, yours has the most fire power."

"Great; Tori, you Adam and Rocky go take on Kadoka and his new monster. Blake and I will take on Vanjer. That way if you need more help, Blake can be over as quick as a flash!"

"Cool," Rocky said before standing by his bike. The others followed suit and they all morphed. "DIGIMORPH, DATA DOWNLOAD!"

The blue, black and green rangers arrived by the pier, still straddling their bikes. Little did they now that Kadoka's new sidekick Rasa was also on the scene with a couple of dozen Slimers ready to destroy them!

Meanwhile, across town in the Hanging Gardens of Palmer University, Blake and Rex were scanning the vicinity for Vanjer, but to no avail. "Zordon, we can't get a lock on the other disturbance on our end. How are the others doing?"

"The situation looks grim; they are being outnumbered by slimers and Rasa, Kadoka's newest creation. They need assistance urgently!"

"Okay, we're on it!" Blake looked at Rex and even though there were two helmets obscuring their facial expression, they instantly knew what the other was going to do. "You're going to stay and do one more sweep of the area?"

"Whilst you go and help the others stat! Good luck bro!" They gave each other the thumbs up before Blake got onto his bike and speed of at lightning speed. It was just at that moment that Rex's scanner found the anomaly that was the cause of him being here. On closer inspection of the co-ordinates given, he noticed a small rip in the air. "What the…"

Before he could contact Zordon or anyone for that matter, a silver coated hand extended out of the rip, grabbing him by the shoulders. Rex's was caught off-guard and was forcibly dragged through the rip thus being launched into the oblivion within!

TO BE CONTINUED… (Sooner rather than later!)


End file.
